


Snow White - A Scisaac Fairy Tale

by StalwartPosh



Series: Fairy Tales [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Snow White, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Teen Wolf AU, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StalwartPosh/pseuds/StalwartPosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most powerful thing in the world is love, sometimes you just don't realize it until it hits you in the face, showing its magic when you had nothing more to hold on into. Snow White AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow White - A Scisaac Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Since the show doesn't tell us the names of Isaac's mother and father, I invented their names.  
> Anyway, hope you guys like it. Feedback please?

Once upon a time in a distant kingdom, a pale baby with dark blond curly hair and pink lips was born in the Lahey’s castle, but unfortunately it was not a day for celebrations. Sadly Queen Alicia Lahey passed away after she gave birth to the newest prince of hers and King George Lahey’s kingdom, Prince Isaac Lahey, their second son, brother to Prince Camden Lahey. Her death destroyed King Lahey’s heart. He could not even look at his newborn child without being reminded that he caused his wife’s death, this way ruining his life. Isaac looked so much like the now deceased queen, they shared the same hair color, the same curls and the same crystal blue orbs and it made King George hate him. He did not need a constant reminder of his wife’s decease. He did not want that kid.

The years passed and Prince Isaac grew up without a mother and also without a father, his dad rarely left his room and when he did he would never go see his younger son. Isaac was raised by the employees, not that he really minded it, he was too young to understand why his father did not ever want to see him, or talk to him, or even be a real father. Isaac was just fine the way he was. The only time Prince Isaac would have fun was when Queen Melissa McCall from another kingdom near to theirs, but still distant would come visit them and bring her son, Prince Scott McCall with them.

A few more years passed and another tragedy happened. Isaac’s older brother, Prince Camden went hunting with a few knights, he used to do this sort of things every now and then, but this time things did not end well. Camden was after a giant wild boar, he was very near to the beast in attempt to prove his courage and brag about how courageous he was to be so near to the wild boar without using a spear against it. He was laughing and making fun of how stupid the animal was and then the wild boar’s horn pierced his back, the tip of it could be seen on Camden’s chest, dirty with the blood of the prince.

When the news of Prince Camden’s death reached King George Lahey’s ear he could not stand anymore. It was too much for him, first he lost his wife and now he lost his first-born child. Instead of sadness, King George’s heart filled with anger, and this anger was directed against Prince Isaac who has never done anything bad, who was good son and loved by everyone in the kingdom, which was only fourteen years old. George began to drink a lot in one of the kingdom’s pub and whenever he came home he would wake Isaac up by beating him up. He would punch and kick Isaac until he saw his son’s blood all over the ground. He sometimes would lock Isaac inside of a huge wooden coffer and no one could do anything to help Prince Isaac because they feared for their lives.

One day, actually the exact day Prince Isaac turned seventeen he went to his mother’s grave in the forest behind the castle, she asked to be buried there, between the trees and the nature. Isaac would take her flowers every year in his birthday and he would sit down on her tombstone and tell her everything about his life. He told her about Camden’s death and how sad he got because of it, about his father’s abuse, about the citizens trying to hide him in their houses until his dad fall asleep, so he would not be beaten up or locked in the wooden coffer, about how his father would blame him for everything bad that happened, how King George used to say that her death was his fault too and that he hated how much Isaac and Queen Alicia were alike. Even knowing that if his mother were still alive he would not have to deal with his dad’s anger, Isaac didn’t blame her, he couldn’t do something like that. She was the most special person to him and it wasn’t her fault, but neither was his.

After a few minutes, or it could have been hours, Isaac couldn’t really tell, he saw someone watching him; it was one of their knights. Prince Isaac knew this one very well, his name was Chris. Chris was different from the other knights Isaac knew, he was very loyal to the royal family and very quiet, he would only follow orders, whatever it was. For some reason fear started filling Isaac’s mind, he knew Chris was there to kill him. His father, King George finally decided that it was time to get rid of Isaac forever. Prince Isaac fought the tears back; he would not look weak right now, not in front of someone who was there to put an end to his life, following his dad’s orders.

Isaac watched frozen as Chris took his sword from its sheath and started walking in his direction. By the look in Chris’s eyes, Prince Isaac could tell that he was not very happy in having to kill him; it was almost like he could not do that. And he didn’t. Instead of killing Isaac as the boy thought he would do, Chris pierced his sword through the sand and looked at Isaac, his eyes were teary and you could see sadness. In the end, Chris was still loyal to the royal family, the entire family.

“Go, kid! Your father wants you dead! Don’t come back anytime soon. If you follow this path straight forward you will find a house in the middle of the forest, if the owner of the house ask why you are there, tell him that Chris sent you and he will protect you. I will keep your dad distracted, but you have to run.” Chris pointed to a path near Isaac’s mother’s tombstone. Isaac just kept staring at Chris, he really thought it was going to be his end, he could not believe Chris was really risking himself to help him. “Go!” Chris demanded when he saw that Prince Isaac would not move. This time Isaac obeyed him and ran.

Isaac ran and ran and ran, like his life depended on it and it actually did. He still couldn’t believe that his own father sent someone to kill him. His own father. Prince Isaac stopped fighting the tears that wanted to leave his eyes. The tears ran down his cheek as he kept running and running. The sun was about to set and Isaac was starting to get scared and think that maybe Chris gave him the wrong directions, so he would die by himself and he would not have to do the dirty work of killing a teenager, but them he remembered Chris’s look. Chris would not do that to him. The darkness from after the sunset and the trees mixed with fear were causing hallucinations in Isaac’s mind. He began to see faces on the trunks of the trees. Isaac’s breathing was irregular from the fear as he started to ran faster and faster.

When Prince Isaac was starting to lose his hope and think that he would never find the house there it was, right in front of him. It was not some small as Isaac thought it would be. The house had two floors. It was actually very beautiful, made of gray stones with a lot of tree-creepers and all of those nature-like stuffs. It looked like a real home where you could be happy and share your happiness with relatives and friends. Isaac approached the house and lightly knocked the door, no one opened it, so he knocked again, this time a bit harder and waited, but again, no one came to check out who was knocking the door. Isaac was starting to feel impatient, but then, all of sudden he decided to try spinning the door knob and for his luck, the door was unlocked.

As soon as Prince Isaac got into the house he let his crystal blue orbs scan the room around him, it was a very cozy living room with simple furniture, very different from the castle and its cold rooms and expensive furniture. It felt warm and gave that home sensation Isaac was sure he never felt before until this day. Isaac made a quick tour in the house like it was his; it was not like anyone ever told him that you were not supposed to enter other people’s house when they are not there. He stopped by the kitchen and saw a few fruits on a fruit bowl, that is when he realized he was hungry, he haven’t eaten the whole day and was starving. Isaac ate a banana, and then an apple and a few more fruits until he was satisfied. After done eating, Isaac made his way up the stairs to the second floor, he searched through the door for a bedroom and as soon as he found it, Isaac lied down on one of the beds on the room and drifted into sleep.

Prince Isaac woke up to the sound of various different voices talking at the same time. He opened his eyelids slowly in attempt to see who was bothering him is his sleep, when he finally opened his eyes and looked around he remembered where he was and that the people talking were probably the owners of the house and he surely owed a few explanations to them. In the bedroom, around the bed he was lying in were a blonde girl, a tall brunette guy, beside him a brunette short girl that looked like a relative of his, a skinny brunette boy, a strawberry blonde haired girl, a very pale brunette girl and a blue-eyed brunette man that seemed to be the older one around. They were all looking at Isaac now, what made his cheeks redden a bit in a slight blush.

“Hmm… I-I am Isaac… erm… Chris sent me here… He said you would protect me…” Isaac tried explaining, but he began to cry again, in front of people he did not know. He felt so weak and so stupid. After a few seconds Isaac felt arms wrapping around him, he looked up to see who it was that was giving him some affection. The arms belonged to the blonde girl he saw first in the room. She was hugging him and caressing his hair gently with one of her hands. When Isaac finally calmed down a bit, she let go of him. Everyone’s eyes were still on him.

The blond girl was the first to talk. “I am Erica, that one…” She pointed to the brunette guy that seemed to be the second older there. “… is Derek, beside him is Cora, his younger sister and my girlfriend, beside her is Stiles, Derek’s boyfriend and then Lydia and her girlfriend Allison and the old guy…” Erica winked at the older guy. “… is Peter, Derek and Cora’s uncle.” Isaac looked at each one of them with careful eyes. Cora and Derek were smiling at him. Stiles was indifferent, stuck on his own little world. Lydia and Allison were eyeing him, but in a warm way, not in the creepy way. And Peter, well, Peter looked like he wanted to ask Isaac million questions, but was waiting for the right time to do that.

This time Prince Isaac was more confident when he talked again, not crying or blushing anymore. “I am Isaac, Prince Isaac Lahey! Chris sent me here because…” Peter interrupted him. “Wait… You are Prince Isaac? King George’s son?” Peter asked like he was doubting the veracity in Isaac’s words. The boy just nodded and continued what he was saying before he was interrupted. “… he sent me here because my father wants me dead… He… he asked Chris to kill me…” The brunette pale girl, Allison if Isaac remembered right let out a quick choked scream. “… but instead Chris sent me here. He said you would protect me if I told you that he was the one who sent me here.” Isaac finished, feelings everyone’s eyes piercing through his skin.

“I can’t believe that.” Derek shouted. “Your own father? How can somebody do something like that?” Derek was already angry at Isaac’s father, even though he didn’t know the full story yet, so Isaac proceeded to tell them everything. He told them about the beating every night, about being locked in the wooden coffer. When he finished, all of them were even more choked, even Peter looked like he could kill King George Lahey himself. Once again Isaac got a tight hug from Erica, so far she and Derek were the ones he liked the most.

After a bit more of talking everyone agreed to let Isaac live with them, it wasn’t like Isaac had anywhere else to go. They gave Isaac the spare bed in the bedroom, beside Erica’s bed that she shared with her girlfriend Cora. It wasn’t as big as the one he had back in the castle, but it was comfortable as well, so Isaac didn’t care at all. He was happy for being in a safe place. This place really felt like home, just like Isaac thought when he first saw it. He couldn’t believe in how lucky he was for finally escaping from his father.

Prince Isaac happiness didn’t last long. After a few weeks living with Derek and his new friends Isaac was home alone one day and his father came by. There was nothing Isaac could do when King George managed to knock him to the ground. Isaac tried screaming, but there was no one around to hear him, no one around to save him from the man who was supposed to be his dad, supposed to love and protect him no matter what. There was no escape for Isaac, his father was stronger than him and could throw really strong punches. 

Before Isaac could flee it, a poisoned dart pierced through the soft skin of his neck, his father was grinning, he finally won, this time Isaac wouldn’t survive, he wouldn’t escape. He didn’t know what kind of poison King George used on this dart, but he was sure it was something strong; Isaac could feel his body getting weaker gradually. “Just so don’t say that I am a bad father, this poison will kill you slowly, so you’ll have time to say goodbye to your new friends.” King George smile down at Isaac who was still lying on the ground. When Isaac just kept staring at him without saying anything George Lahey only made his way out the house, but not before teasing his son once more. “You’re welcome!”

A few hours later that could have been days Derek’s voice reached Isaac’s ear. “Isaac? Are you there? We have a surprise for you!” Isaac didn’t manage to give Derek a proper reply, instead, he groaned in pain. He was feeling like a stone wall had fallen over him, crushing his every bone. He could not breathe very well and was panting heavily. Isaac then heard hard footsteps running in his direction, he knew it was Derek, but there was nothing Derek could do. It was not like they could take Isaac back to the kingdom to visit a healer because his father’s knights would surely be there to kill not only Isaac, but whoever tried to help him and Isaac didn’t want to let anyone else die for him. His mother already did that and look what good it brought, none, it only killed his father inside. Now that he finally stopped to think, Isaac couldn’t blame his dad for poisoning him in attempt to kill him, King George Lahey lost the love of his life because of Isaac. It was all Isaac’s fault, so he kind of deserved it in the end. It was not that Isaac really expected to run away from his father for the rest of his life, no, it would be impossible, he was still in his dad’s kingdom, it was just a matter of time for King George to find him and he did.

When Derek finally entered the room, the color was drained from Isaac’s face and body; he looked even paler than before. There were dark marks along his skin in different spots, his time was near already. Isaac wouldn’t last more than another hour. “What… what happened, Isaac? What did he do?” Derek started; Isaac could see that he was repressing the tears that wanted to leave his eyes. He didn’t want to see Derek cry. “Poisoned… dart…” Isaac nodded his head in the direction of the dart that his dad left beside him. As soon as Isaac finished telling Derek, the others entered the room, between them, someone unexpected, Prince Scott McCall. The eight of them were looking at Isaac with choked expressions on their features. Derek started talking again; his voice was weak as the words escaped from his lips. “We can take you to a healer, Isaac. You are going to be alright.” But even Derek knew it was not true. Isaac didn’t reply to that. He didn’t need to. There was no way Isaac would be alright. With or without a healer Isaac was going to die.

No one dared to say anything, not even Erica, no one, but Scott who kneeled beside Isaac’s body, taking Isaac’s hand on his own. Isaac didn’t knew the reason why Scott was holding his hand, but he was sure he was about to figure out. “Isaac…!” The sound of his name coming out from Scott’s mouth in that melodious voice of his caused Isaac to flash a weak and pained smile. “I spent the last weeks searching for you, Isaac.” Scott looked down at him, his lips curved in some kind of a pout. “When I finally decided to confess my feelings for you you disappeared. I went from house to house asking if anyone has heard of you, but no one did, until today when I saw Derek and asked him about you. At first he didn’t want to tell me anything, he said that he didn’t know of you, but somehow I knew he was lying, so I told him that I… that I loved you.” Isaac’s eyes widened lightly and his jaw dropped a bit as heard Scott talking about loving him that way. Isaac never thought anyone would ever fall in love with him. More than it, Isaac never expected Scott to fall in love with him, even though they were friends since Isaac could remember and really liked being with each other, but he always thought it was just friendship. Of course Isaac knew he had feelings for Scott, but he didn’t think it was reciprocated. 

“Since… since when do you like me?” Everyone in the room was silent, waiting for the star-crossed lovers to confess their feelings for each other. The girls were crying and sobbing quietly, without making noises even Peter, the bad boy looked sad. Derek was still crying and Stiles looking at the ground, kind of like he was trying to hide his own tears. “Since I learned what love means.” Once again Isaac’s eyes widened, but just for a few seconds, then his facial expression softened and the smile was back to his brims. “I love you too, Scott!” And then they shared their first and last kiss. The sensation of Scott’s lips against his own moving in synchrony was good to Isaac, so he used all of the strength he had left to place his hand on the back of Scott’s neck, slightly deepening the kiss in a passionate. It was calm and warm, Isaac was sure he never felt any better in his life than he was feeling right now it was almost magical different from everyone said it would be. They were lying when they said that your first kiss wouldn’t be good because this kiss was obviously good.

Isaac’s heart skipped a beat, and then two, and a few more until both of them pulled away from the kiss. Isaac’s arm dropped back to where it was before as Scott gently caressed his hair, his eyelids were starting to close by itself slowly. His heart racing rapidly in his chest and then, all of sudden, it stopped beating. It was Isaac’s end, his eyelids were fully closed by now and everyone in the room was crying. Scott’s tears were dropping on Isaac’s face and running down it. Isaac’s smile was still there, beautiful like it was. At least he died happy.

Scott never believed when people said that love was a type of magic until he saw all of the dark marks disappeared from Isaac’s body and the color returned to it. Isaac’s heart slowly started beating again and his eyes opened just as slow. Confusion was visible on Isaac’s crystal blue hues. Scott couldn’t believe in what was happening right in front of him. The guy he loved who just died in his arms a few minutes before was somehow coming back to life. Scott was feeling a mix of happiness and confusion. How was that even possible? But then he realized he didn’t care. Now he would be able to have his love all for himself. Scott lifted Isaac’s from the ground, softly wrapping his arms around him in a hug. The tears rolling from his face more than ever now, but this time it were tears of happiness.

“Holy…” Derek shouted as he too kneeled beside Isaac along with Erica. “How is that even possible?” Erica asked to no one in particular. Isaac still hasn’t said a word since he came back to life. He too couldn’t believe that he was really alive. Suddenly everyone was embracing Isaac in a group hug. They were just too happy that he was alive. When they all pulled away from the group hug Isaac find courage in him to speak. “He didn’t win in the end.” Isaac’s thoughts escaped from his mouth. His father tried to kill him, but he didn’t win in the end. Isaac was still alive because of some kind of miracle and he wouldn’t let his father know that, neither would his friends.

Scott intertwined their fingers together and Isaac flashed a broad smile in his direction. A real smile, a breathtaking smile. Soon Isaac’s arms were wrapped around Scott, returning the hug he received from him. Isaac placed a quick peck to Scott lips and then turned his face to his friends, flashing his smile at them, what they returned with smiles of their own. “Isaac?” Scott asked, holding Isaac’s chin. “Would you marry me?” Isaac’s eyes, just as everyone’s owns widened at this unexpected proposal. “I don’t care if we’re young, I don’t care if we just shared our first kiss a few minutes ago, I don’t care if your father try to start a war with my kingdom when he find out that you’re alive and with me, and my mother doesn’t care too. Please, I just saw you die and I thought I would never be able to tell how much I love you again, that I would never be able to hold you in my arms or kiss you ever again. Then Isaac, please say yes and I promise I will protect you from King George and anyone else that ever try to hurt you.” Scott asked with a breath.

Isaac felt the heat reaching his cheeks and he knew that he would be blushed by now. Before giving Scott an answer, Isaac looked at Derek, kind of like asking of approval. Derek grew in Isaac like a father figure, so when Derek nodded with his head and Erica let a “Say yes already.” Escape from her lips Isaac turned his face back to Scott. “Of course I will marry you Prince Scott McCall. I trust you and more than everything, I love you and I won’t let this chance of being happy escape from me. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.” He quickly glanced at his friends. “No offense guys.” And they just shook their heads signaling that none was taken. Isaac then pressed his lips gently against Scott’s own, at first Scott was surprised and didn’t do anything, but then he returned the kiss, gently sucking on Isaac’s bottom lip. An awkward cough made them break their kiss, chuckling lightly with each other. Isaac knew it was Peter who coughed. “Let’s not get much touchy in front of us, can you? You’ll have enough time to do that.” When Isaac looked at him Peter was smiling, but he hid it in a matter of seconds. None of them were able to contain their happiness, it was just contagious.

-x-

What happened next?

Isaac married Scott, becoming then Prince Isaac Lahey-McCall. His father eventually found out that he survived the poisoned dart and that he married Scott, but he didn’t do anything, King George Lahey knew that the McCall’s kingdom was stronger than his and he wouldn’t risk his kingdom, instead, he killed Chris Argent for helping Isaac when he was supposed to kill him. Derek and Stiles, Erica and Cora, Allison and Lydia remained together and moved to the McCall’s kingdom, since it was dangerous for them to stay there with the risk of King George sending knights to kill them. Peter found love in Queen Melissa McCall, marrying her right after Isaac and Scott got married, becoming King Peter Hale-McCall. They all lived happily ever after with their loved ones.

THE END…


End file.
